


An education (translated)

by PetitePirate



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Education, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Sex Education, Sexual Tension, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: [Translated from French]Violet wanted to go away, far away. Now, there was no more desire, no more arousal… only shame was left. She took the divorce papers when Olaf’s hand grabbed hers._ Your education isn’t over, Countess, he murmured. This is only the beginning.Ashamed, Violet ran away. The count took another sip of whisky as he watched her go, convinced she would come back sooner or later. What they shared, whether it was good or bad, was a bond stronger than any other she could have with another man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTE] English is not my mother-tongue. I hope it won't be a turn-off for you guys :P

Olaf was staring at his glass full of whisky, but couldn’t help smirking when he heard someone slamming the front door. It was her. He could recognize her light step everywhere. He didn’t even look up when she entered the living room, but raised an eyebrow when a file was dropped on the table, right in front of him.

_ I hope you don’t expect me to read, he asked with a sarcastic tone, finally looking up at Violet Baudelaire.

She was wearing a blue sapphire coat he remembered seeing in late Mrs Qaugmire’s wardrobe. Well, how symbolic.

_ No, Violet replied with an acid voice. I just want you to sign. Those are the divorce papers.

The count briefly chuckled and took a sip of whisky before pushing his chair to stand up.

_ And you really think I’m gonna sign this ?

_ You will. Because you know Mr Poe and the volunteers will never let you touch my fortune, Violet said with disdain.

Olaf was just staring at her. She looked so naive, so hopeful… and she was clearly underestimating him.

_ Even if a husband legally has access to his wife’s fortune, he still needs his permission, Violet went on. And you’ll never have that.

She sounded so sure. It was irritating. Violet was intelligent, but he was smarter. And most of all, she was young and inexperienced. As a result, he could see right through her : while protecting her siblings from him, she was trying to protect herself from playing a dangerous game. A game he wanted to start right here, right now.

_ You’re stupid. If you do that, you won’t be able to use your parents’money. You don’t want to be rich, fine. But you’ll also be homeless if you leave my house.

_ I won’t be living here with you, Violet interrupted. Quigley will…

_ Ah, yes, the dear Quagmire survivor, Olaf spat, leering at her engagement ring shining on her finger. Is he as stubborn and annoying as his dead parents ?

Violet sighed.

_ Now that I’m technically poor, you have no reason to stay married to me.

Count Olaf couldn’t hold a sinister laugh, and this time looked at her like she was a weak animal. She started the game. He would finish it.

_ Oh…Violet…

_ …

_ What makes you think there’s no other motive to stay married to you ? Olaf asked with a smooth voice.

Violet couldn’t help but blushing. Olaf knew she remembered this little… incident between them.

_ I don’t see another motive, she replied coldly.

Seeing her red cheeks and being all awkward was like an aphrodisiac. Slowly, he lift a hand, just enough to see her back away from him. The trap was slowly closing on her.

_ Really ?

_ I don’t ! Violette shouted.

_ Want me to help you remember, Countess ?

Violet clenched her teeth and stepped back once again

_ There’s nothing to remember. You’re a despicable man, a criminal…

Olaf spread his arms.

_ I won’t deny all the crimes I commit, but I can flatter myself being an excellent lover.

Violet found herself ashamed listening those words.

_ Sign the papers, she repeated.

Count Olaf suddenly stood up grinning. Violet’s whole body stiffened.

_ Tell me one thing, Olaf said, dragging his feet slowly towards her.

Violet’s hand grabbed the ribbon in her coat’s pocket. Sure, it wouldn’t be a great weapon against Olaf, but, in a way, it reassured her.

_ How is it, with the Quagmire bookwork ? Olaf asked.

Violet’s cheeks turned crimson, as if she swallowed a peppermint candy. She became intimate with Quigley several times, of course, and it was so good. But…

_ How dare you…, she spat.

_ Oh, don’t be shy now, Olaf chuchled. I can call myself a very considerate lover, but him…

Violet rolled her eyes. As usual, he was self-obssessed.

_ Quigley would never hurt me, she couldn’t help but retort.

Olaf paused a moment to think :

_ Technically, your first time wasn’t with me, so I didn’t hurt you. Actually, you should thank me for this.

The eldest of the Baudelaires reacted without even thinking : she slapped him as hard as she could. Olaf wobbled a little, then sighed while caressing his cheek.

_ Take this as a token of my appreciation then, Violet said.

Her comment made Olaf laugh, even though he stopped quickly because of the pain.

_ You really became a woman, he said.

As Violet was going away, she heard her husband saying :

_ Well, let me tell you one thing : I don’t know about that damn bookworm of Quagmire, but I’m sure that _you_ are not a great lover.

Violet couldn’t help but look at him with wide eys.

_ _What_  ? she croaked.

Olaf raised his hands.

_ Well it’s obvious, he stated. I can’t see how you could give him anything coming from you.

Violet’s jaw would have dropped on the floor if it could. But she retorted anyway :

_ If we follow this reasoning, you are the bad lover, then.

Olaf frowned when she took a step forward. She was angry.

_ I always cared about others. I’m a generous person, Violet ranted. I’ve always protected Klaus and Sunny, even when I myself wasn’t safe. I sacrificed myself so many times for them ! But you…

She stopped right in front of him.

_ You… you’re just a selfish man, she said. You don’t know what it’s like, to care, to give. You’ve stolen everything you could grab. What could you ever give ?

Olaf smirked and shook his head.

_ Oh Violet, Violet, he replied. You have so much to learn. Your innocence is so…what’s that word ? Ah, yes : _invigorating_.

He leaned close to her and saw her swallowing.

_ Giving pleasure to someone has nothing to do with your « generosity »…

Violet raised an eyebrow. Olaf took her chin between his two fingers.

_ If you don’t know how to pleasure yourself, how can you manage to give it to others ?

The eldest Baudelaire blinked, confused. She wasn’t sure what Olaf was talking about, but she felt a strange knot in her lower-belly.

_ W…What ? she muttered in a shaky tone.

The count seemed happy about his little « surprise effect » and leaned forward to whisper in her ear :

_ Do you touch yourself, Violet ?

When the young woman finally understood what he meant, she blushed even more and tried to push him away from her.

_ You pervert ! she exclaimed.

But her husband held her wrists to keep her close to him.

_ You can shout if you want, it’s true, he argued. It begins like this. Seeing your expression, I don’t think this ever happened to you, right ?

Violet was trying to break free, but Olaf held her tightly. And suddenly, he made her spin so quickly she lost her balance. She would have fell if her husband’s arm didn’t come around her waist to hold her against him.

She could feel his torso rubbing against her back. The eldest of the Baudelaires try to escape, but Olaf used one hand to grab her chin and forced her to look in the mirror.

Violet could see her reflection, a young woman blushing and panting, in the arms of a tall, skinny and horrible man looking at her with a devilish smile.

_ Look at you, Olaf whispered. Don’t you think you deserve to finally take care of yourself ?

His hot breath made Violet panic as she struggled even more.

_ Let me go, she cried. I don’t want to…

But Olaf didn’t listen.

 _ I won’t do anything, he said seriously. I promise.

But Violet didn’t calm down.

_ If you think I’m gonna believe you, you’re mistaken, she croaked.

_ I won’t do anything and I’ll sign your paper, Olaf said. Now will you stop ?

Finally, the young woman stopped and looked at him in the mirror. Olaf raised an eyebrow.

_ Promise, she asked.

Olaf sighed.

_ I promise. Happy ?

There was a moment of silence, then…

_ What are you going to do with me ? Violet muttered.

Olaf took her hand and his nose gently brushed her earlobe. He felt her wriggling in his arms.

_ I promised you, didn’t I ? I won’t do anything to you.

He squeezed Violet’s hand and guided her under her robe, along her thigh. Horrified and ashamed, the young woman struggled, but Olaf pinned her firmly between his body and the table.

_ This is not « anything » ! she exclaimed.

_ I said I won’t do anything to you, Olaf whispered, brushing her neck with his lips. I didn’t say _you_ _won’t do anything to yourself_.

And he slowly guided their both hands in Violet’s panties.

 

_ Spred your legs, he ordered.

 

Violet couldn’t focus. It was too hot suddenly.

 

_ No, she whined, shaking her head.

 

_ Violet, Olaf whispered. Look at me… Violet ?

She looked at him in the mirror. Olaf was obviously struggling to keep control : she could feel him shaking against her and his hand was squeezing her.

_ Not trusting me is one thing, he said. But right now, you have to trust yourself.

Violet’s jaw tightened. Her hand was between her legs which slowly relaxed and parted. She couldn’t hold a sigh that made Olaf tremble.

_ Touch yourself, he murmured with a husky voice.

He initiated the first move, but quickly stopped to let her take over. At the beginning, Violet felt so ashamed to caress herself in such an intimate place. She couldn’t bring herself to touch her clit.

_ No, Olaf said. Slowly. Firmly. Like this.

He slid his finger between hers and rubbed them on her clit.

Violet’s eyes widened as she let out a husky moan ; she had to grab the table or else she would fall. Olaf growled behind her. He was struggling against his own desire, and she would feel against her leg how much he was aroused right now.

Guided by her husband, Violet finally managed to rub her fingers against her clit, slowly at first, but quickier and quickier, following Olaf’s hasty pace. A sigh, then a deeper one. Violet’s body arched against Olaf’s while she could feel her whole body burning.

_ I…I can’t…

It was just too good. Violet noticed Olaf becoming more and more nervous against her.

_ Hold it, Violet, it’s not over yet, he gasped against her ear.

The fingers increase their move, as the young woman was gasping louder and louder. God it was so good.

If Olaf wasn’t there, she would have fell, her knees started to turn wobbly. He pulled out his hand and realized with a smirk that she kept masturbating. Her body arched against his was so exciting. He could see her in the mirror, her red and sweaty lips sighing, moaning, and her glzed eyes because she was so excited.

It was so exciting for him to see her like this, and a torture not being able to satisfy his desire. He wanted to lift her dress and make her feel him so badly, make her scream his name and beg him for more. But he promised he wouldn’t do anything. So instead, he grabbed her face with one hand and forced her to look at herself in the mirror as she came.

Violet didn’t recognize herself, but it was so arousing seeing that woman gasping in front of her. She tilted her head back as she climaxed.

Her whole body relaxed and she let herself go against a satisfied count Olaf who kissed her neck.

_ At last, being a bookworm was useful. You’re a fast learner, he said.

He stared at her in the mirror, but she was still shocked at what happened. Violet turned to face him. Olaf looked at her for a moment, and leaned to crash his lips against hers. He knew it was a mistake when he found himself so unsatisfied. He forced her to open her mouth, but she pushed him away.

_ The… I… You said for… the papers, she muttered, freeing herself from him.

Olaf blinked and remembered the divorce papers, still on the table.

_ You promised, Violet said, walking around the room to regain composure.

Olaf stayed silent, and finally…

_ And what sort of husband would I be if I didn’t keep my promises ?

His mockery tone was back. Violet looked up at him, still breathless : he didn’t lie. He signed the papers.

_ I hope you’re happy, he teased.

Violet didn’t answer. She wanted to go away, far away. Now, she wasn't burning with desire… only shame was left. She took the divorce papers when Olaf’s hand grabbed hers.

_ Your education isn’t over, Countess, he murmured. This is only the beginning.

Ashamed, Violet ran away. The count took another sip of whisky as he watched her go, convinced she would come back sooner or later. What they shared, whether it was good or bad, was a bond stronger than any other she could have with another man.


	2. Hands on exercise

_ Violet !

Quigley got up from his chair, where he was studying an atlas and ran towards her. Violet quickened her pace when she heard him.

_ I was so worried, her fiancee exclaimed, I thought you were…

But he couldn’t finish his sentence. Violet threw herself in his arms and hugged him out of despair.

_ Violet ? he asked.

Her voice was shaking when she answered :

_ Can you stay with me tonight ? Please ?

Quigley hugged her back.

_ Of course…I’ll always be by your side, Violet.

Violet gave him a passionate kiss. To him. The love of her life.

.

.

.

Violet’s moans were muffled against Quigley’s sweaty neck as he was thrusting in her. It was so good, feeling him there, his body against hers. He was moaning with a husky voice, and she felt she was about to come too…

Finally, Quigley let out a cry and fell on top of her, out of breath. Violet hugged him and whispered :

_ I love you.

_ I love you too, he said, rolling beside her.

After a last kiss, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Violet heard his slow and deep breathing. She was happy he could come when they had sex. At first, she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to do it, fearing she would be too uptight. She loved him so much.

Olaf was wrong. All the unfortunate events that happened in Violet’s life made her care about others before herself. And it wasn’t so bad. Actually, it was great ! It taught her not to be selfish.

Violet was happy this way…she preferred to stay dignified rather than grunting like an animal during sex…right ?

One minute.

Then two.

Violet sighed. Slowly, her hand slid under the blanket. Quigley was sleeping… it was so stupid. Perverted and lonely people like count Olaf were doing this kind of thing.

Her fingers gently rubbed her clit.

Violet felt so much guilt when she let out a deep sigh. Her fingers were so demanding, so harsh and so wet when they were rubbing against the tender flesh.

Violet’s body arched against the mattress and repressed a moan. That new angle was so good,

« Faster… »

It was _his_ voice inside her head, his command. She could feel his hot breath against her ear. It was _his_ fingers rubbing her.

Violet rolled over onto her stomach and muffle her moans in her pillow.

Oh God…

Her hips were moving, thrusting, quicker and quicker. Her fingers were so wet, yet she wanted more.

« More… More… »

She could imagine Olaf behind her, his husky voice, his hands squeezing her breasts, his hips moving against her butt, as a demand.

«  If you don’t do it faster right now, I’m gonna make you scream »

Violet couldn’t refrain her sighsbecoming more and more louder, muffled by her pillows.

Oh, make me scream, she wanted to say.

She was about to come, she was about to scream as her juices were flowing on her fingers.

_ Violet ? said a sleepy voice.

The young woman stopped moving. Quigley moved slowly beside her. Violet rolled onto her back.

_ Are you okay ? Quigle’s voice asked.

Violet felt ashamed. Her fiance didn’t see anything because it was dark, but she couldn’t help but feel humiliated.

_ A…A nightmare, she managed to mutter.

_ Hey, Quigley murmured. Come here.

He slid a hand on her back and hugged her.

_ It’s over, he whispered against her temple.

Violet didn’t answer.

Yes. It was over.

She realized with horror that she thought about her horrible husband while doing this. Worse, she didn’t want it so stop.

Frustrated, Violet waited for Quigley to fall back asleep and got out of bed.

.

.

.

From the sidewalk of Justice Strauss’ house, Violet took her spyglass and eyed in Olaf’s house. It was late, but there was still light in the dining room.

She could see Olaf’s back. He was with his theater troupe. Sometimes, Violet could see his profile, when he was leaning close to Esmé to take a puff of her cigarette

Violet felt stupid. What was she expecting exactly, here, in the middle of the night.

Esmé whispered something in Olaf’s ear and they both chuckle before standing up. Violet followed them and say them locking themselves in Olaf’s living room.

The young woman felt disgust and left abruptly when she saw Esmé kneeling in front of her horrible husband. He was a horrible man and a pervert.

Full of shame and anger, Violet ran to Quigley.

.


	3. Lecture course

Count Olaf was trying so hard not to burst out laughing as he pretented to read the _Daily Punctilio_ to decipher any secret codes in the crossword. However, he couldn’t keep a poker face when Violet ripped the newspapers apart.

_ Are you playing with me ? she claimed.

Olaf raised his hands in defense, smirking.

_ I promised I would sign. I didn’t say anything about initials or dates, he answered.

Violet wanted to slap him.

_ You perverted and filthy criminal, she spat.

_ There’s nothing wrong with enjoying this kind of pleasure.

Olaf was staring at her with those dangerous shiny eyes.

_ I hope you got to pratice a little, he laughed.

Violet’s cheeks turned crimson and she did her best not to stutter :

_ The…papers… sign them… properly.

Olaf paused, just the time to add a generous sip of cognac in his coffee.

_ Fine… I’ll sign them… After your second lesson.

As expected, Violet stepped back.

 

_ I forbid you to touch me.

_ I thought we already talked about this, Olaf sighed, faking a disappointing tone. I won’t do anything to you.

Before she could answer, he got up and went to the living room with his newspapers, walking past her as she didn’t exist. Violet couldn’t do anything else beside grabbing the divorce papers and following him.

_ There won’t be any lesson, or anything else.

_ Really ? But I thought we already begun, Olaf said, turning abruptly towards her, forcing her to stop.

_ What are you talking about ? Violet retorted. I’ve nothing to learn from you, not now, not ever.

She ground her teeth as he leaned close, like the first day they met.

_ But a lesson isn’t necessarily about practice, Violet, he murmured with a smirk. Looking and learning… it’s also a way to learn, isn’t it ? he added, looking at the window.

The eldest of Baudelaire looked at the window too and only saw the garden. She didn’t understand right away, but her heart skipped a beat when she realized Olaf was staring right where she was that night, when she saw him with Esmé.

Olaf took advantage of the situation to whisper :

_ You’re not the only one to have a spyglass, Violet…

And suddenly, the young woman felt him grabbing her arm and forcing her to fall on the couch.

_ No ! Let go ! she ordered.

_ You say I’m the pervert, but you’re not all pure and innocent yourself, are you ? Olaf replied. I hope you enjoyed Esmé’s little performance. She was a very good student… a little teacher’s pet sometimes but oh well…

Violet finally broke free from him and stepped away to collect all the papers on the floor.

_ You could be even better than her.

_ Never, Violet snarled.

Olaf leaned close, his shadow entirely covering her. He slowly took her hand, but Violet shook it off.

_ No, she said harshly. Your little blackmail won’t work this time. You promised you wouldn’t do anything.

The count smirked, and raised his hands.

_ All right.

He took the papers from Violet’s and a pen on the coffee table.

_ One signature, initials per truth, he announced.

Confused, Violet blinked.

_ Wh…What ? she murmured.

_ I promised I wouldn’t do anything, right ? Olaf said. Talking is not dangerous is it ? I ask you a question, you tell me the truth, and I’ll fill the papers properly. One initial or signature per truth.

Violet frowned.

_ So if I answer you, you’ll fill all the papers, right ? she asked.

Count Olaf counted all the blank spaces.

_ Three, he announced. Three questions Violet. And then you’ll be free. And don’t think about lying to me, I’ll know right away.

The young woman felt he was up to something again.

_ Promise. This time, you’ll fill the papers properly.

_ Cross my heart, Olaf said.

Violet sat down on the couch as far as possible from him.

_ All right then.

Olaf swirled the pen between his fingers, and murmured :

_ Then… What were you doing that night in front of my house ?

Violet’s heart skipped a beat.

_ One truth, one initial, Violet, Olaf said.

The Baudelaire was shaking with rage and humiliation. She took a sharp breath and leaned back.

_ I…came to see you.

_ Don’t give me that VFD answer, Violet, Olaf warned her. You know exactly what I mean.

He wanted to know why. Violet wriggled on the couch.

_ I…I don’t know, I was so angry at you I needed to… to remember you were a horrible man… and you are ! she said coldly.

There was a silence, and Olaf signed.

_ So you were jealous…

_ I never said that ! Violet screamed.

_ Second question, Olaf cut, flipping the pages. Did you get to…practice a little ?

This time, Violet stood up.

_ What’s with those questions ? she shouted. There’s no way I’m telling you… this sort of things !

Olaf raised an eyebrow.

_ Suit yourself, he simply said, handing over the papers with a smirk.

Violet shuddered. Was it really worth it ? Yes, she thought, thinking about Quigley. She sat down again, under Olaf’s mocking gaze.

_ Yes, she admitted weakly. I did it. But not all the way.

She waited. No sound of a pen scratching the papers. When Violet glanced at Olaf she saw him waiting patiently. She gulped.

_ I…Quigley woke up…, she finally mumrured.

Olaf scoffed, making Violet feel even more humiliated.

_ You’re worse than me, Violet, he laughed. You touch yourself thinking about me next to your sleeping fiancé ? And you call me the perverted one…

_ I never said I was thinking about you ! Violet retorted.

_ Oh please, Violet, Olaf cut. Who else can you possibly think about when you’re doing this ? After all, he murmured. I encouraged you, didn’t I ?

She didn’t say anything. It was undeniable. Olaf was far more skilled than her when it came to lying and see through lies.

_ One last question, she said, feeling his breath on her shoulder.

_ No, Violet, you didn’t tell me the details…

_ There’s nothing more to say.

_ Oh yes there is… I really want to know.

His voice was a whisper tickling her cheek.

_ How you started it… what you though about to turn you on.

It was so hot suddenly. Violet was petrified. Vivid memories of that night were flashing in her mind… her demanding fingers, her arched body…

_ How you had to keep quiet, the count went on, his eyes darkening when he noticed Violet’s He was so close now he could feel her body’s warmth.

_ Tell me, he ordered.

_ I muffled my moans in my pillow, Violet whispered, gazing over the low table. I…I don’t know I felt just… so…so…

_ Horny ? Olaf suggested.

Violet closed her eyes and leaned back. Her body was trembling. She could feel her husband’s hand on her thigh, slowly coming under her skirt and inside her panties.

_ Did you wish I was there ? Olaf asked, licking her earlobe. Touching you ?

Lost in her fantasy, Violet moaned.

_ Tell me the truth Violet…

_ Yes… Yes…, she whispered.

How she fantasize about her erection against her butt, his body crushing her on the mattress, his dirty words that made her so horny.

Violet felt Olaf taking her hand. He kissed and licked her fingers. The young woman tried to pull away, but she was still turned on by her vivid memories. Olaf continued sucking and licking her index and middle finger. Violet was blushing from embarrassment and lust.

_ You’re a better student than Esmé, Olaf whispered to her ear he tickled with the tip of his tongue. You’re passionate, you’re so fragile, so delicious.

Violet grabbed him to force her to back away. The divorce papers were floating in her mind.

_ Do you feel this ? Olaf asked.

_ Yes, Violet replied.

_ Good… now… imagine it… here…

He slid his hand on her chest, rubbing her nipples on purpose until he could feel them.

_ Here…

His hand went between her legs. Violet shivered. Feeling count Olaf’s tongue on her earlobe was already agony, feeling between her legs would be impossible.

_ Men love this, Violet, Olaf whispered, taking her hand so she could feel how much he was turned on. I _love_ this. When Esmé does it to me, I close my eyes and think about you…

_ Stop it, Violet whispered, as she felt that was enough.

_ It’s true, Violet… your precious little tongue sucking me again and again until I come in your mouth…

_ Stop it, please, the young woman repeated.

Olaf stood up.

_ That was an excellent lesson, he said, filling all the papers. You were beyond my expectations. I do hope you’ll come back for the final exam.

Violet grabbed the divorce papers he was handing to her and quickly brushed her hair with her fingers. Guilt and shame were written on her face, like the last time she went here, preventing her from replying.  Count Olaf watched her as she stormed of, angry at herself.

As soon as he heard the door closing, he ground his teeth and threw the pen he used.

 

.

.

.

 

_ Weeks later. _

 

Violet tried to hold her sighs as Quigley was caressing her belly. She couldn’t make love to him anymore without her mind wandering. Her body was shaking from her fiance’s hands… and anger. She pinned him on the bad.

_ Violet ? Quigley asked, surprised.

The only answer he got was a feverish kiss as Violet crashed her lips on his. Then, her eyes filled with an expression he couldn’t understand, he watched as she took of his underwear.

_ Wait, he stammered. Violet you don’t have to…

The rest of his sentence was lost in a gulp of surprise as he felt her hot breath on his erection. When she touche dit, he shivered

_ No, he said, trying to sit up. Wait…

But Violet forced him to lie down.

_ I love you so much, she whispered. Let me please you…

Her kisses went down on Quigley, as he held his breath. Her hot tongue made him moan and sigh, as he stared at her, confused. Violet didn’t stop. She was shyly playing with her tongue, feeling slightly ashamed to do this, without any experience.

_« Men love this Violet… »_

Olaf was right. Quigley had never been so loud. And yet, Violet wasn’t even sucking it properly.

Finally, Quigley grunted and she felt him rolling beside her, breathless.

_ Oh my god…, he whispered with a husky voice. That…That was…

Violet kissed him on the back of his neck. She loved him as much as she hated herself.

_ I like to watch you when you’re like this, she said, snuggling against her back while her hands were caressing his chest.

.

.

.

She couldn’t even do it properly, she thought, her fiancé asleep next to her. Violet felt sick. Why ? Why did this poison called Olaf tainted even the most intimate side of her. She hated him, but he showed her how she could play with herself, how to know what she liked. And because of that, his face was the only thing she could see. The thought of all the dirty things he could do to her if only she could let him was enough to make her wet.

_« Men love his… When Esmé does it to me, I close my eyes and think about you… »_

Violet cursed in her head. How different was she, now ? She was thinking about someone else during sex.

She had to take care of this, or she was lost forever.


	4. Final Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the end of the serie, I couldn't jus leave you like that :)  
> Still haven't watched it, though, but here's the Final Exam :D  
> I hope you'll like it !  
> Will Violet choose to be a Countess, or a Quagmire ?

Violet woke up at dawn and, after a shower, went towards the divorce papers Olaf had signed. With a deep sight, she put a letter for Quigley on the table, as well as her engagement ring. She slowly gathered the divorce papers in an envelope for Mr Poe, knowing he would take care of it.

.

.

Count Olaf let out a deep moan as he opened his eyes. The bright light forced him to protect his blue eyes with his hand. What the hell happened ? He remembered being with his troup stealing from a volunteer in town. They were in front of the theater where they were supposed to go and his henchmen went inside to get everything ready while he parked at the back so they would have an easy escape route. And then…he felt dizzy everything went black.

Olaf blinked and checked his surroundings. He was alone in the car, and apparently slid on the bench seat, as he was now in the passenger seat.

_ What is going on ? he muttered for himself.

He wasn’t in town anymore, but in the mountains. Well, the car was parked near a cliff, probably one of many we could find in the Valley of Four Drafts. Olaf frowned as he noticed a silhouette in the mirror.

The silhouette of a young woman he knew well, who was behind the car, checking something with a spyglass. Only one woman could have photocopies of divorce papers scattered over the car dashboard.

_ My, my, you’re a tough one, Violet, he smirked as she came back, sitting next to him at the wheel. I thought you orphans were too perfect and nice to kidnap people.

_ I didn’t abduct you, Violet replied. I just wanted to save a volunteer’s life.

_ Yeah, yeah, you’re all the same, Olaf said. When _you volunteers_ are criminals, it’s always for a good and pure reason. When in fact, you’re all as rotten as we are. You’re just too much of a coward to admit it.

The eldest of the Baudelaire closed her eyes and frowned. It was difficult for her, but she sill confessed:

_ True… I didn’t drive all the way here to save a volunteer.

Olaf smirked and slid near her.

_ So… What did you do that, Violet ?

She turned to face him and murmured:

_ Give me the 13th page of the divorce papers.

Olaf couldn’t help but laugh. He took out a folded paper and handed it to her.

_ How stubborn you can be… But that’s what I like about you.

Violet reached out to grab the paper but Olaf backed away with a smirk, causing her to sigh.

_ No more lessons, she said.

_ When you’ve bothered doing all of this, I can only imagine what you have in your mind, Olaf purred, caressing her thigh.

_ You’re right, Violet replied.

Much to the Count’s surprise, she hopped on his knees, sitting astride him.

_ What are you doing ? her ex-husband asked, confused.

Violet showed him her left hand. No engagement ring.

_ I left Quigley, she said.

Her confession was received with a satisfied growl.

_ Well well, Olaf murmured, caressing her hips. I knew you wanted me, but I didn’t realize you could admit it so easily… Hn…

Victorious, he leaned to kiss her, but she stopped him.

_ I realized something, Violet whispered with a strangely calm voice. I was with Quigley only to persuade myself I didn’t feel anything for a criminal like you.

_ And you realized you couldn’t stay far away from the wonderful man I am, Countess, Olaf interrupted, sliding his hands under her dress.

His nails were gently scratching her skin, as he played with her underwear.

_ I’m not your Countess.

_ Well, you’re not Violet Quagmire either, Olaf retorted.

The young woman had a sad smile. She leaned close, her lips touching his ear while her right hand guided the count’s to take off her panties.

_ I just want to check something, she murmured.

And without any warning, she crashed her lips on his. Surprised by this sudden change of behavior, Olaf took a few seconds to react. But Violet was already unbuttoning his pants. Not everything, just what she needed. She took her time, toying with him, whispering:

_ Is it better when I do it ? Or Esmé ?

Olaf was so hard he had a pained expression on his face.

_ Why…are you doing this ? he asked.

But at the same time, he didn’t care. It was all he ever wanted.

_ I want to know, Violet said, how badly you want me.

She was already miming what she was gonna do to him with her hips, rubbing her body against his, enjoying how hard he was, anticipating.

_ All those lessons you gave me. Don’t you want to know if I’ve been a good student ?

_ You were an inattentive student, Violet.

Olad grabbed her by the shoulders and struck her against the glove compartment to give her what she was asking, but Violet stopped him.

_ No, she ordered. No cheating. You can’t be helping.

_ Come here, he retorted with a deep voice.

But Violet was taking her time, torturing him. She was rubbing her body against his, slowly, then firmly, moaning on purpose to provoke him. Frustrated, Olaf tried to take off her dress but she stopped him once again.

_ Don’t play with fire, Countess, he hissed between two moans.

She stared at him with darkened eyes.

_ I told you. I just came to check something.

Olaf’s eyes opened wide and he leaned back when he felt her warm tongue licking his manhood. A whimper escaped his lips and he grabbed her hair to position her head. But there was no need to guide her. She was sucking him with passion. She was so demanding, as he moved his hips so she could suck even more. The count couldn’t help but let out deep moans.

What was left of his reason was begging him not to come, so that moment would last forever. He dreamed about this countless nights, but not this way. Not with him being submissive, not with a Violet he didn’t need to educate anymore, a Violet slipping between his fingers. Now he was firmly grabbing her hair, asking for more.

Violet stopped without any warning and hopped on his knees to let herself slid on his manhood, giving him what he wanted. Olaf whimpered once more.

_ So I was right, Violet gasp with a raspy voice, you’re completely obsessed with me. You can’t get enough of me.

Count Olaf was about to retort but then he realized something. Violet was riding him slowly. She wanted to be in charge, but it seemed that exercise was painful for her. It made him smirk: in the end, she couldn’t take care of everything, like she wanted to.

The young woman gasped with surprise when she felt Olaf’s cold hands on her hips.

_ You’re ambitious, Violet, he whispered with sarcasm. But you might lack endurance for this exercise.

And he harshly laid her on the bench seat. Violet stared at him with wide desperate eyes and shook her head.

_ No, she said with a deep voice. Not like this.

_ After all this speech you made about being above all that ? Don’t you trust yourself ?

Of course, he had more physical endurance. His hips were moving at a vigorous pace and each time he was coming back and forth inside her, Violet was muffling her moans of pleasure. She was all tense, he could feel it, but she wasn’t uttering a word. He felt her trembling, before she sighed and bent her body towards him.

_ Violet, Violet, Olaf panted. You little minx. You can’t even keep up with me, yet you’re asking for more. What a dedicated student.

_ I…can’t…

Her thighs were tighly around his hips and she couldn’t keep her whimpers silent anymore. Olaf grabbed her long hair and tilted her head back.

_ Don’t even think about coming now, he warned her. Hold it.

Violet opened her eyes and stared at him.

_ I’m not… planning on…coming for you, she managed to whisper.

And she turned her head and closed her eyes, her mouth opened to let out a trembling sigh. Her nails scratched his shoulders as her hips were moving with his.

_ Is that so ?

Violet had a strong will, and Olaf wanted her to surrender. But even his most vigorous hips moves couldn’t break her, no matter how horny she was right now. He felt her trembling, her breath uncontrollable, then let herself go… but not a sound. She came with her mouth close.

_ You’re stupid, Violet. Keeping it all to yourself, Olaf muttered. I’d never take you for someone so selfish. For once, I’m not jealous of the Quagmire brat.

_ You’re lying, Violet panted as he pulled out. I won’t give anything to a horrible man incapable of redemption like you, Olaf. And Quigley deserves my heart and soul.

_ Oh ? If so, why are you half naked under me, Countess ?

_ I’m not a Countess.

_ But not a Quagmire either.

He started to play with the button of her dress, wanted so badly to play with her breasts. But Violet grabbed him by the arms.

_ I won’t be with either of you, she said. Neither Countess, nor Quagmire. Just Violet Baudelaire.

Olaf laughed.

_ You won’t be able to stay away from me, now. Sooner or later, you’ll want to repeat this performance over and over and over again…

Violet smirked.

_ I think I’ll be fine…

_ How so ? Without me, or even that brat ?

Olaf was still on top of her and raised an eyebrow when he saw her satisfied smile. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Violet slid her hand between them. Olaf looked down with shock. Her hands disappeared under her dress’ hem.

_ What are you doing ? Olaf whispered in shock.

Violet didn’t answer right away. Her glassy eyes staring at him were mesmerizing, and her breath became deeper. Their bodies were so close, Olaf could feel her hands caressing, her fingers coming in and out.

_ Are you really… ?

Count Olaf was shocked and excited by what he was witnessing. Right in front of his eyes, without shame or inhibition, Violet Baudelaire was masturbating, staring at him.

Her jerky rhythm made her moan as her thighs spread once again to close on his hips.

_ You horny little minx, Olaf said in a pleading tone.

He wanted her to come so bad. It was still too soon for him to go for another round, and it was so frustrating. So instead, his hand slid between Violet’s legs, as she whimpered.

_ You insiatiable girl…

_ Here…, Violet said.

Her other hand guided him to the swollen flesh of her clitoris. Olaf growled.

_ What do you mean me to do ?

_ Just… do it.

That was all he asked for. Violet was panting against his neck, her hand moving so fast.

_ You’re so bossy, Violet, Olaf smirked.

But deep down, he felt a bit resentful, seeing her giving herself pleasure, while his body was still recovering… He was fidgeting with frustration, and all that was left was telling her what he’d do to her in a moment. Violet came and let out a deep moan before lying back on the bench seat.

_ I think I’ll be okay, she murmured when she was able to talk again.

_ The student surpassed the teacher, Olaf muttered.

Violet sat down and adjusted her clothes.

_ Quigley will be the only one from now on, she decided. When I’ll be ready, I’ll come back for him. We’ll get married and we’ll live happily as volunteer.

_ At this point, there’s no coming back to the nice little Violet Baudelaire, Olaf spat. Stop fooling yourself.

Violet forced him to face her and kissed him hard until he was out of breath.

_ Maybe I’m lying to myself, she murmured when their lips parted. But you did too, convinced I was yours. When you have been mine all along. You love me despite yourself. And this is killing you.

Olaf wanted to laugh, to mock her like he used to. But this time, no sound came out of his mouth. Instead, he looked at Violet, astonished, as she grabbed the 13th page and rushed out of the car.

Before he could react, Olaf found himself locked in the car.

_ What the… Shit !

He cursed, threatened Violet, looked for the keys that weren’t in the ignition. Violet walked to the cliff’s edge, and for one second he thought she was going to jump. But no, she was just waiting. And then he noticed it.

There was a huge black silhouette piercing the clouds, floating above them. Violet was looking at it through her spyglass. Olaf recognized it: it was Hector’s flying house. The count cursed and searched the car wildly. But it was useless: as soon as he found the missing key in the glove compartment and opened the door, Violet had already grabbed the ladder swinging in the air. She glanced at him and he was certain she smirked before climbing and getting on the house flying far away from him.

.

.

.

_ Klaus ! Violet screamed.

She hugged her brother tighly, then glanced behind him.

_ Where’s Sunny ? Is she okay ?

_ Don’t worry, she’s in the kitchen, Klaus replied. She wanted to make you a special dinner.

Violet sighed in relief.

_ You’re both fine… I’m so happy.

_ Not for long, unfortunately, Klaus said, rushing towards the main nacelle. Now that we know where the sugarbowl is, tons of people are after us. We need you to fix the main engine.

_ Violet ! shouted a little voice.

The young woman hugged her little sister tighly.

_ Oh Sunny ! You’re safe and sound ! Thank you…Thank you…

A loud noise interrupted them.

_ They’re starting again with the harpoon-guns ! Klaus shouted.

_ Okay, we’ll celebrate later, Violet replied, tiying her hair up with her ribbon. Sunny, once you’re done in the kitchen, I need you, ok ? Klaus, you’re in charge of the ship. We’ll get away.

.

.

.

_ A few days later _

 

That night, they were eating together. Violet praised her sister’s cooking skills, checked the engine once again while Klaus was fixing the damage done by the harpoons.

_ Are you okay, Violet ? he anxiously asked. We still haven’t talked about…

_ I’m fine Klaus, Violet replied with a smile. It’s okay, Quigley will understand my decision. Now I’m with you. And I’ll protect you and Sunny. This is my main purpose.

Klaus nodded, disappointed. He was hoping to help her. But now that they were no longer children, talking about love stories with his siblings was just awkward.

_ I’ll fly the house, he said. You should rest a little. You’ve been working all day.

_ It’s okay, you can wake me up after a few hours, Violet decided. You’ve stayed up all night to study those map. Now it’s my turn.

Now that Hector and the Quagmires were no longer on board, there was enough space for each Baudelaire to have their own nacelle. But Violet preferred sleeping next to Sunny, so she could watch over her. Old habits. She was sound asleep when Klaus came to wake her up to take over.

Sitting alone in charge, Violet was fidgeting on her seat, staring at the dark view. It was a calm night. Lots of things changed, but she felt as if she was now back to square one.

She wasn’t Violet Quagmire.

Nor was she a Countess.

She was just Violet Baudelaire. Violet Baudelaire, who chose herself, instead of being torn between two men.

Slowly, in the wold night, as her siblings were sound asleep, Violet put two fingers on her mouth and sucked them before watching the saliva trailing down her fingers. She slid her hand in her pyjama pants.

Quigley’s face in her mind was soon replaced by count Olaf as she began to touch herself.

Olaf was talented with fire.

He knew how to start fires.

And as usual Violet had to put them out. Except this time, she couldn’t put out the fire consuming her lower belly, just appease the flames for a certain period. But then, she could feel it again. That intense desire to…

Violet tilted her head back and sighed in pleasure. She had the whole night ahead of us, and she was feeling so excited she wanted to do it until she was exhausted and sweaty.

She glanced vaguely over her shoulder – even if she knew no one would be coming – and her vision became blurry as she imagined Count Olaf between her legs, licking her down there. She wished she had asked him before bidding him adieu.

Violet muffled a whimper. She could hear the count’s mocking voice, calling her perverted, bossy… and she would say that it was only natural for a girl her age. She would grab his hair and asking for more. Violet’s other hand came under her shirt to play with her breast.

It was an usual sight, a young woman, sitting there, masturbating. It was so dark you could only see her fidgteting and hear her deep sighs, but still...

Even if Violet would never tell him, she could only admit it to herself as she came sitting on this chair, legs parted: indeed, the count did gave her a good education.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you who followed that little fanfiction ! Don't forget to write a womment, or leave a kudo :D


End file.
